regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Evander "Indigo" Aquarius
Name: Evander Aquarius Aliases: Indigo, Coney Island Mermaid Identity Status: Public Age: 24 Appearance Height: 6'3" Build: Very underfed swimmer's physique: He chases down most everything he eats, and can't seem to put on any weight due to the effects of living so near to shore. Eyes: Black Hair: Dark blue. He has a ridiculous amount of hair, wildly curly and tangled with the odd venomous quill sticking out of it. It hangs past his shoulder blades and it is the primary reason people on shore mistake him for a pretty mermaid. Complexion: Lightish bluegreen, his skin is somewhat coarse and quills tend to poke out up his spine and arms. Fashion Sense: He's very willing to swim around nude, but for the sake of not frightening anybody he'll usually wear a black speedo. When he goes ashore he'll usually just find a pair of jeans and a sweater that he can soak with seawater so he can stay out longer. Complete Description: Indigo is blue and looks like somebody stretched him out on a rack; he's very tall and unhealthily thin for his height. He has long dark blue hair, curly and tangled, it hides his pointed ears. His feet are long and thin with webbed toes, and his fingers are webbed as well. He has sharp silvery teeth and matching hooked claws on each finger. His eyes are very human, though he's got completely black irises. In darkness his irises fill his eyes, allowing him to see extremely well in the dark. Background Family: His family is fairly large, both his parents are alive and he's got at least four siblings, though when asked about his family he'll often give conflicting accounts. Personality: He's an outsider to mainstream culture, and can come across as dull or naive, but he's fairly sharp and very willing to play dumb if it works to his advantage. Prying into his past is pretty useless, he enjoys making up wild lies about where he came from, apparently for attention. Social Life: Very reclusive, not too trusting of land-dwellers. Because of his lack of contact with people on land, the few sightings of him have caused people to identify him as a mermaid. Tourist shacks sell 'Coney Island Mermaid' tee shirts and postcards on the beach during the summers. The few people on land he's in contact with know very little about him, though they all find it funny that he's the 'Coney Island Mermaid'. Fame rating: low C-List. He's locally known, but not as himself, to his annoyance. History: Origin: Inborn abilities, none of his powers are unique or uncommon among his own kind. He was born and raised in an underwater city known as 'Aquarius'. Miscellaneous: Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Adapted for aquatic life, he can swim fast enough to give most boats a run for their money, and he can survive crushing depths and extremely cold water without any negative effects; on the contrary, he thrives in the deepest darkest water. Not only can he breathe underwater, he can temporarily share the ability with land-dwellers. To do this, he'll either blow a bubble that will hold around the other person's head for a short trip, or breathe a lungful of water into them to semipermanently adapt them to the water. Anyone who's received this sort of 'kiss' from him will be able to spend a day or more underwater, just as impervious to cold and pressure as Indigo himself. Indigo is a marine predator, with organic metal teeth and claws that share many properties in common with silver, only a good deal stronger. He's strong enough to take down prey much larger than himself, but only when he's in the water. He's still pretty strong by human standards on shore, but very easily tired and definitely not designed for brawling. Indigo has semi-retractable quills in his skin and hair, anyone pricked by one becomes very, very relaxed. If he is agitated and gives a heavy dose of poison to someone, they become very sleepy and paralyzed. The venom is mostly a sort of anesthetic and isn't dangerous at all. He's fairly amphibious and can spend days at a time ashore, though it exhausts him after a while and he prefers to keep his skin damp for his own comfort. Sleeping out of water is uncomfortable for him, and if he intends to spend a night ashore he usually finds a tub to sleep in. The longer he's been ashore the more sluggish, dull and weak he becomes. Additionally, the brackish and polluted water near the city takes a toll on his health even when he's in the water. He's obviously an unhealthy weight with dark circles under his eyes, and he's not nearly as fast or strong as an adult Aquarian ought to be. Skills: Indigo can make interesting jewelry out of bits of crap he finds on the sea floor, shells and sea glass and pearls and fishing line, and he'll sometimes let them wash ashore or make a game of flinging them up into trees. Aside from that, he's as musical as could be expected of a merman, though when he sings his throat tends to produce a dual-voiced sound. It sometimes can make it sound like he's singing over whalesong, and it's actually kind of creepy. Category:Approved characters